Luz
by Mr. Mad Hatter
Summary: Mientras ve cómo la octava niña elegida llora en los brazos de su hermano, Myotismon tiene otro castigo en mente para Gatomón. Insinuación slash Tai/Matt.


- Hermano – abrazó al chico, escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho. Tai, sin dejarse tomar por la perplejidad, correspondió al abrazo de la pequeña niña.

Esa imagen difuminada por la niebla llegaba hasta la ventana de su carruaje. Con que ella era. La luz que no abandonaba los ojos de Gatomón. La octava niña elegida, Kari.

Desvió los ojos hacia el digimon, intentando encontrar alguna prueba de añoro que le señalara que su sospecha era correcta. Pero Gatomón permanecía con la vista fija en el piso del carruaje, con las orejas caídas, ofreciendo un aspecto _deliciosamente_ vulnerable.

- Muy bien, vámonos de aquí. – ordenó, y el carruaje comenzó a moverse. Alertada por esa inesperada decisión, alzó los grandes ojos azules hacia él. – He perdido suficiente de mi día buscando a ese niño, y ninguno de los que estaban ahí lo es. Ahora, vamos a solucionar el asunto que a tu traición respecta. – y sonriendo ante la interrogante en la expresión de Gatomón, se dirigieron al centro de operaciones de Myotismon.

Arañó el suelo y soltó un maullido. No reaccionaba a sus golpes contra las murallas de piedra; su mente y corazón estaban con Kari, la niña elegida. No caería en el error de pronunciar su nombre en la agonía; aún tenía esa pizca de nobleza, o más bien orgullo, su querida Gatomón.

- Es una lástima – comenzó, viéndola tiritar al intentar levantarse. – Fuiste una de mis más leales sirvientes, Gatomón. Eficiente y poderosa. Ibas bien. Quien iba a imaginar que tú serías el octavo digimon elegido. – rió, reverberando su macabra risa en las paredes de la habitación.

Magullada y herida, Gatomón levantó la cabeza, fulminándolo. _Con esa mirada que él detestaba. _

- Cuántas veces te he dicho… ¡Que no me mires así! – avanzó los pasos que lo separaban y agarró a Gatomón del cuello, aporreándola contra la muralla. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor, arañando la mano de Myotismon tratando de liberarse.

- Ya has dejado muchas marcas en mí, Myotismon. Ha sido suficiente. – le dijo con la voz ahogada. Él sonrió.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué no me las muestras? - y apretó aún más. Gatomón soltó un gemido.

Ahí él lo sintió. En sus colmillos. Tenía hambre y quería morder. Sus víctimas solían ser mujeres jóvenes a las cuales no les dejaba una sola gota de sangre en el cuerpo. Pero en ese momento, sólo tenía ante sí a Gatomón.

Recordaba su etapa anterior de Salamón, y la anterior a ésta de Nyaramon. Un pequeño digimon, vulnerable y débil. Patético. Y con esa mirada de rebeldía e insolencia que no extinguía la esperanza. Pese a todo, la acogió. Le enseñó. Batalló con esa incandescente luz hasta arrebatarla. Y Gatomón había pasado a ser _suya._ Con sus movimientos finos y felinos, y ese odio latente que corroía su intachable corazón.

Jamás había deseado a un digimon como en ese instante deseaba a Gatomón. Morderla, ahogarla, destrozarla, y pudrir toda la pureza e inocencia, la luz, y la esperanza de creer de su ser. Y hacerla completamente suya, al fin.

Acercó la boca hacia el cuello, y ella expandió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que iba a suceder. Pero no era posible, Myotismon no podía morderla, era insólito e incomprensible… Pataleó, dando un resultado nulo, pues ella era pequeña, y Myotismon… Entonces el curso de su boca cambió, y se desvió levemente hacia otro lado… su propia boca.

- ¡Ay, hermano! – chilló Kari contra su estómago, abrazándolo con fuerza. - ¿Tú crees que estará bien? A Gatomón no le ocurrirá nada malo, ¿verdad que no? ¿Verdad? -

Tai no supo qué responder a esos llorosos ojos. La angustia que sentía su hermana se traspasaba a él de forma alarmante.

- Tai… - llamó Kari con la voz quebrada. Se arrodilló junto a ella, tomándole la mano.

- Escúchame, Kari: Gatomón está bien, Myotismon no se atreverá a hacerle nada mientras esté en búsqueda del octavo niño, y tú estás a salvo aquí con nosotros. – señaló a Matt, Gabumon y Agumon. – No te preocupes, te prometo que haremos todo lo posible para rescatarla sana y salva ¿Verdad que sí, Matt? - se volvió a su amigo.

- ¿Ah? ¿Decías, Tai? – balbuceó Matt, que no había tomado atención a la conversación. Para salvar la situación, Agumon añadió:

- Es verdad lo que dice Tai, Kari. Además Gatomón es un digimon muy poderoso y sabrá defenderse muy bien si así lo requiere, ¿no es así Gabumon? – su amigo se apresuró por asentir.

- Claro, Gatomón es un digimon muy poderoso, y… -

Dejando a Kari al cuidado de Agumon y Gabumon, Tai se separó de ella para ir a ver a Matt.

- ¿Qué sucede, Matt? – posó su mano en el hombro del rubio, alejándose de los otros.

Matt tenía la vista perdida en la dirección que estaba Kari.

- Es T.K. Hace años que se fue a vivir con mi madre fuera de Odaiba, y me preocupa saber cómo está. – musitó, cerrando los ojos para contener la incertidumbre y echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Tai se pasó una mano por el cabello, suspirando apenas para que su amigo no lo notara.

- Comprendo. – murmuró. – Pero no te angusties, Matt. T.K. sabe cómo defenderse, y cuenta con la ayuda de Patamon que lo cuidará si pasa cualquier cosa. Ya verás que aparecerá por aquí, listo para luchar. – Matt abrió los ojos, volviendo la cabeza. Miró a Tai con sus profundos ojos azules, que después de varios segundos hicieron al chico castaño ponerse nervioso.

- Gracias, Tai. – y antes de que pudiera decir algo, se le tiró encima, abrazándolo. Matt escondió el rostro en su hombro, y Tai aprovechó para acomodar mejor sus manos, sobarle la espalda o acariciarle el cabello para tranquilizarlo.

Cuando recuperó el aire, escupió, dándose cuenta que era más sangre que saliva lo que había salido de su boca. Myotismon reía quedamente, lamiendo sus labios y colmillos limpiándolos del líquido rojo.

Boqueó, entre asustada y confundida.

- ¡¿Qué pretendes, Myotismon? – respiraba agitada. La había mordido… ¡La había mordido mientras la besaba! - ¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo, ah? – el digimon bajó la mirada; Gatomón aún escuchaba su malévola risa proviniendo desde su interior.

_- Exquisito. - _

Con un rápido movimiento, alzó la cabeza. Y Gatomón vio una mirada muy diferente que hasta entonces no había advertido en los ojos de Myotismon.

- Quiero más. – pidió el digimon.


End file.
